Show Me Heaven
by oxWolfxstarxo
Summary: DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS AHEAD! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVENT FINISHED THE 7TH BOOK! SBRL slash and RLNT mentioned. Sirius and Remus reunite in heaven


Title: Show me Heaven

Rating: M to be safe

Summery: SPOILERS FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS! Sirius and Remus reunite in heaven. SBRL, RLNT, JPLE

Note: I'm obviously not a Remus/Tonks fan.

Everything was white. Very bright white.

…Fuck…

Where was he?

Where was the battle?

What about Nymphadora?

Remus closed his eyes to the blinding whiteness of his surroundings….or lack of surroundings…There seemed to not be any sort of atmosphere, if that was at all possible.

The ground he was lying on felt neither soft nor hard…..it wasn't warm but it wasn't cold either…This was nothingness…What was happening? He had been fighting alongside his wife…he had jumped to her aid as he saw a death eater aim his wand at her and fire an unknown curse…and now he was…where ever he was…

The ringing silence was suddenly broken by a freakishly familiar pair of voices.

"It's about time, Really. We knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Yeah, well I didn't really think _this_ soon."

"Aw, he missed you and decided to join you."

"You're a prat."

"You've got fleas."

"Have not."

"Have too."

"Shush you'll wake him."

Remus frowned. Those voices….no….surely he was dreaming….Yes, he had been hit with a hex and had passed out and now he was dreaming that he heard—

"Don't tell me to shush Padfoot. He'll need to wake up eventually, might as well be now."

"I know, Prongs, but….Merlin he's gorgeous when he's asleep."

"Er….yeah…whatever you say Sirius."

Sirius shook his head at James, rolled his eyes and knelt down beside his former lover. "Remus...Moony, wake up…"

"Sirius?"

"Yeah Moony, it's me….open your eyes." The smile was evident in Sirius' voice.

Remus hesitated. If he opened his eyes, surely he'd wake up and Sirius and James wouldn't be there. He'd go back to the battle and help Harry beat Voldemort and avenge the deaths of his friends…Well…on the other hand, he could be dead, right? In that case, Sirius and James might actually be there….But…He wasn't dead, was he? Oh well, might as well find out.

Slowly Remus opened his eyes to the blinding white light and his hand went automatically to shield them.

He heard Sirius and James chuckle. "You'll adjust to it." Came Sirius' affectionate sounding voice.

Remus lowered his hand and sat up. "Sirius? James?"

"Hi Moony." Both others replied at the same time. Remus looked from one to the other. "But…but you're….both of you…you're both—"

"Dead. Yeah…." James nodded, giving an apologetic sort of look.

"But then…what about…am I?" Remus suddenly panicked.

Sirius bit his lip "Yeah…you are too."

"But the battle! I have to fight! I can't be dead! What about T—"

"Tonks is dead too." Remus saw Sirius' eyes flash with something that may have been jealousy.

"Sirius, I—"

Sirius shook his head as if to say 'forget it.'

"But—" Remus started.

Sirius gave him a sort of threatening look.

James looked at them both and coughed "Whelp, I believe I hear Lily calling me, ah yes, Coming Lily! Just a moment!" he called briskly, answering the Lily's nonexistent calls for him, and walked off into the clouds and the nothingness.

After a moment's silence Remus finally met Sirius' piercing silver stare.

"Well…you look good for a dead man." He said awkwardly. Sirius shrugged. He looked like he did the day he turned 20. As did James. Remus wondered if he did too. When Sirius didn't reply, Remus made to grab his hand, "Sirius, about 'Dora—"

"No, Remus, you don't have to exp—"

"But if you'd only let me, I—"

"Remus, please, I don't—"

"You're ups—"

"I'm ha—"

"But you don't understand because I didn't lo—"

"Remus, would you listen to m-"

"Not the way I loved you, Sirius! Never the way I loved you!"

"REMUS!"

Remus shut up immediately and looked down at the ground…if you could call it the ground…Then he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Remus, listen…I was happy for you and 'Dora." Sirius explained softly. "I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to have someone in your life…I didn't want you to be alone. You've been alone too many times in your life…and too many times it was my fault—"

"But it wasn't your—"

Sirius held up a hand to silence him. "_Listen._ I love you. You're the only one I love, the only one I ever have loved. And I know you love me. I've always known. Was I jealous that you married Tonks? Sure. I was jealous. Not because it was Tonks, or because I thought you didn't love me…But because I never got the chance to marry you. And it was my own fault, Remus. One way or another, it was my fault. And I'm sorry."

"Sirius…" Remus looked up at him adoringly.

Sirius smiled. "And I'm happy you and Tonks had the baby. You always wanted a baby."

Remus nodded. He had always wanted a baby. But now poor Teddy was parentless…

"We almost had a baby. Remember that, Remi?"

Remus smiled and nodded. "Yeah I remember." It obviously hadn't been their own legit child, but one night when Sirius came home from work he carried a folder full of adoption papers, each one containing a profile of a child with lycanthropy who had been abandoned by his or her parents. They had looked through the papers for about a month until they found one. A little girl, 14 months old, born a werewolf, her name was Artemis. She was a beautiful little girl with dark hair and bright gold eyes. Sirius even took Remus to see her several times before they were prepared to sign the adoption papers. But then the ministry passed those ridiculous half-human restrictions, saying that Werewolves could neither adopt, nor be adopted. Sirius had wanted to go to the ministry to fight for their case, but Remus held him back, telling him, tearfully, that soon the war would be over, and the laws would be taken away. Of course he knew that that wasn't true, but he just couldn't stand the thought of getting his hopes up just to have them crushed. A year later Harry was born, and Sirius and Remus were always helping Lily and James to care for the infant. On more than one occasion, They'd babysit the child. Remus would never dream of telling Sirius, even though he was sure Sirius probably knew, but he use to pretend the baby was his when Harry would spend several days and nights at their flat. He had a feeling Sirius did the same.

Remus hadn't realized he was crying until he felt Sirius' gently fingers wipe away his tears, and then felt Sirius pull him to his chest in a warm, loving embrace. "You would have made a great father Moony." Sirius whispered into Remus' hair, placing feather light kisses there. Remus clung to him and buried his tear-streaked face in Sirius' chest. After a few moments, Remus pulled away slightly. "If Tonks died too, then where--?"

"She went on. Her father was waiting for her here and they went on. James, Lily and I are here because we were waiting for you. And Now we'll all stay and wait for Harry. It'll be a long wait, Remus. He won't die. Not Harry. I know, trust me. We have all the time in the world before we are truly gone."

Remus looked up at him "…And while we wait? What do we do while we wait, Siri?"

A slow smirk appeared on Sirius' handsome, young face. He leaned in and kissed Remus' lips softly, then kissed the shell of his ear "Well…I can name one or two things I'd like to do."

"Sirius…" Remus blushed ever so slightly.

"I've been dead for two years, But I haven't seen heaven," he kissed Remus' forehead. "Show me heaven, Moony." Then their lips were crushed together in a fierce kiss. Remus shuddered as he felt Sirius' teeth hold his bottom lip for a moment and his tongue swiped deliciously across it. Sirius still tasted the same. Like spices and firewhiskey and cigarettes and _Sirius_.

Somehow, Remus wasn't quite sure how, but somehow their clothes disappeared and they were on a large bed with white sheets and a white canopy. Sirius, such a contrast to the white surroundings, looked like a dark angle, all tanned skin and dark features, hovering above Remus with that devilish smirk that he loved so very much.

Their lovemaking was slow and passionate. They didn't say much, except the occasional 'oh…' or 'love…' or soft gasping of each other's names. Afterwards, they lay in the bed, Remus' head on Sirius chest, arm draped over Sirius' waist, and Sirius stroking his hair lovingly. They didn't speak. Remus began to feel tired. Just as his eyes began to close he heard Sirius whisper in his ear "Heaven."

Yes….This was heaven.

Fin

Well, as much as I cried when Remus died in Deathly Hallows, at least he and Siri are together once more. Please Review! I'll give you a cookie! they're shped like stars and moons and paw prints!


End file.
